Is it Luck or is it Love?
by GremlinGirl
Summary: Amelia Lister works for a man in Luck Gandor's mafia Family. After a misunderstanding, she is fired. Luck sees this and immediately offers her a job working for him in New York. She packs up and leaves her family in order to earn and income for her ailing mother. But she might just earn a lover for herself as well. LuckXO.C.
1. A Nice Guy Giving A Second Chance

**Well, I'm finally posting this. It's an eventual LuckXO.C. story. I hope you like it. It's rated for eventual violence, eventual language, and eventual implied sexual situations. Anywhoo, I don't own Baccano and never will. **

* * *

Luck Gandor. That name, if whispered in the seedy areas of New York's nightclubs and strip joints, can strike fear into the hearts of all who know of him. He has been at the top of the crime ladder since the thirties. He is smart, cunning, and bloodthirsty when he has to be. But there is one thing that about the man that terrifies all who hear his name. He cannot die. He cannot age. He stays forever locked in a twenty four year olds body, constantly expanding his crime empire from the underbelly of NYC to Sin City and beyond.

It was when he reached Texas that I met him. He didn't personally come down to the south at first. He sent men like he had in Florida and California. It wasn't until later on that he actually came. Before he even considered visiting, I had taken a job working under his assistant in Houston.

I didn't really pay attention to the "real" business going on around me. I just filed papers. I was basically a secretary. Really, it wasn't that I was just oblivious to everything going on. I just simply didn't care. I was supporting my sick mother and two younger siblings who weren't old enough to work yet. I wasn't about to do anything to compromise my job.

It was on a day like any other that I met the Mr. Gandor that I'd heard so much about. Okay, so I didn't hear about him that much. This is probably why I tried to kick him out when he first walked in.

"I'm sorry, sir, but Mr. Meralli is expecting his boss in today. He is not seeing anyone else until he gets here." I said after stopping a young man from entering my boss's office.

"I am aware, Miss." he said with a small, polite smile. Then he tried to walk past me anyway.

I stepped to the side to block him. "Which means I can't let you in either."

"He's expecting me." the man said almost pushing me out of the way.

"If he was expecting you," I grabbed his arm and held him back. "He would have told me."

At this moment, my boss decided to walk out of his office and see me trying to man handle this man out of the building. I happened to look over at him and see his face turn completely white.

"Amelia! Why are you kicking my boss out?!" he shouted.

I froze, just staring at him. Slowly, my head turned to look up into the young man's golden eyes. He winked at me before pulling away and walking past my boss into the office. Mr. Meralli shot me a glare before entering the office and shutting the door.

I quickly sat back at my desk and stared at the blank computer screen, thinking about how stupid I was. While the two men talked, I filed a few papers and retyped a few documents. Finally, they exited the room and shook hands.

"I'm glad to see everything is going well." the golden eyed man said. He glanced over at me, making me want to bang my head on the desk. As he started to walk out the door, my boss turned on me.

"You're fired!" he yelled at me.

"No!" I said standing up. "Sir, I need this job."

He fixed me with a hard stare. "You embarrassed me in front of my boss. Now, pack up your things. I want you out of here before tonight."

"Please! Give me another chance. I'm sorry."

He ignored me and walked back inside his office. I dropped back down in my seat and let my head fall into my hands. I felt tears brim in my eyes and just allowed them to spill over onto my cheeks. I knew I would never be able to find another job like this one. I would be lucky if I found one at all.

"Excuse me, Miss." I heard the man say quietly. I looked up into his soft golden eyes. He gave me a polite smile and pulled up a chair to sit across from me. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked at him again.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"No." he said. "You seem upset about losing your job, though."

"I am…" I looked away and picked at my nails. "I have to take care of my family and I can't do that if I'm not receiving any income."

"How would you like to come work for me?" he asked.

I simply stared at the man for a second. He didn't look like he was joking. He seemed sincere. It took me a minute, but finally I just nodded my head.

"You will have to come to New York with me, but I will make sure your family is taken care of." he said thoughtfully. "Is that okay?"

"I have to leave?"

"If you won't leave your family, I understand." he said quickly. "I just wanted to offer you the chance. I'll double your salary he was paying you."

"But, I won't ever see them again?" I asked.

"Well, I assume you would come back on holidays. I'm not going to kidnap you." he cracked a smirk at the comment. "So what do you say?"

"I can't just leave them here alone. Who will take care of my mother and brothers?"

"I suppose not." he said, standing up. "I hope you find another job then, Miss."

I watched as he started walking away. My brain jumped into hyper drive. If I was being paid double my salary now, I could hire a caretaker for my family while I was away. I stood up and grabbed my bag from its spot beside my chair. Then, I quickly ran outside where the golden eyed man was just stepping into a parked car.

"Wait!" I called making him pause and look over toward me. I rushed over. "I'll take the job." I said.

He smiled at me and nodded. "I expected you would. Here, I'll give you ride to your house."

I sat down inside the dark interior of his car. He slid in beside me and started up the engine. I glanced over at him and found myself staring into his warm golden eyes.

"We never were properly introduced." he observed. "I'm Luck Gandor." he added.

"Amelia Lister." I introduced myself.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Miss Lister." He looked back at the road. "Now, why don't you tell me your address?"

I told him and he quickly drove me toward my house. He stopped the car in front of my small house and set shifted the car into park. "I'll wait for you to go in say goodbye to your family, pack, and all that jazz." He smirked again.

"We're leaving today?" I asked.

He nodded. "My flight leaves tonight so I would appreciate a bit of a rush right now."

I quickly stepped out of the car and ran inside the house. My little brothers were playing on the carpet with my aunt watching them. I stepped around the wrestling pair and hugged my aunt tightly.

"What's with the sudden display of affection, Amelia?" she asked hugging me back.

"I got fired today, Aunt Rachael." I told her pulling away. "Then, I got offered an amazing job in New York for double what I'm being paid now. I have to take it. If I don't we won't have any income."

She stared at me in shock for a moment. "So, you're leaving? When?"

"That's the sad part. I have to leave tonight." I hugged her again. "I'll be back during holidays and possibly birthdays. And I'll send checks back to you, so you can pay the rent and take care of mom and these two." My brothers had stopped playing and were looking up at me.

"You're leaving us, Amelia?" David asked. He was the older of the two. Still he was only seven. I bent down to their level.

"It's not permanent." I promised. "Now, both of you give me a hug." I hugged my two brothers tightly then walked to my room to pack.

I didn't have much to bring. Still, I packed all my clothes and makeup into a bag. I also threw in some jewelry for special occasions. All of it filled one suitcase that I slung over my shoulder and walked into my mom's bedroom.

It was set up like a regular hospital room. A monitor kept track of her heartbeat, blood pressure, and all the other vitals twenty four hours a day. I walked over and kissed her cheek in goodbye. I stayed for a minute, secretly wishing that she would wake up so I could tell her a proper goodbye. Of course, that didn't happen and I just had to walk out hoping that she would wake up some day.

Aunt Rachel was crying when I came back in the room. David and Michael looked as if they were close to tears also. I gave everyone one last hug before walking back out into the Texas heat.

Sure enough, the young Mr. Gandor was still waiting on me in his car. I walked over and got into the vehicle which immediately peeled off down the road. I looked over at him, surprised at his sudden rush.

"Sorry, I just misjudged time a bit here. My flight's leaving in a few hours and we still have to get you a ticket." He smiled at me good naturedly.

I smiled back a bit shyly, wondering if he was always this friendly with his employees. We rushed to the airport and just barely made it onto our plane. I sat back in my seat beside the man and looked out the window as the plane soared high over the clouds. The sun was setting giving the clouds an orange tint.

I glanced over at Mr. Gandor who had headphones in his ears and his head rested back against the seat. I started to doubt the decision I had made to come with the man. Who knows what could happen when I got to New York. I sighed and settled into the seat and let my slide closed for the rest of the long flight.

* * *

**So, reviews?**


	2. Arriving In The Big Apple

**Yeah, this took awhile to get up. Sorry. Enjoy this one though. I have no idea when the next one will be. I don't own Baccano and never will.**

* * *

"Amelia." Luck said, catching my attention. I looked over at him with my eyebrows raised. He glanced over at me before focusing his eyes back on the busy street. "You seem overwhelmed."

"Well, how could I not be?" I asked turning in my seat to stare out the window at the bright city lights of the million and one buildings of New York City.

The car stopped, held up by traffic and he looked over at me. I turned back and looked at him again. "We need to find you a place to live." he said thoughtfully.

"I don't have any money to get a place…" I whispered trailing off. I looked down at my hands, realizing how true this was. I hadn't thought this through very hard. I'd just jumped on a plane like some star struck teenager looking for success in the big city. No plan. Nothing.

"I'll pay for it until you get on your feet." Mr. Gandor said. "It'll just be a small apartment. Normal for New York. Somewhere close to the offices."

I listened in amazement to his generous offer. "But, I can't take a handout like that. You shouldn't be paying for me at all."

"I'm the one who dragged you out here, correct?" he said quietly. "It's really no problem. Just a small amount of money. If you have nowhere to stay, then how can I expect you to do your job properly?"

"But, paying for an apartment?" I looked up at him, just as he pressed on the gas to move the car forward. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that for me."

"Then where do you plan to stay?"

I opened my mouth to respond but closed it realizing that I didn't have an answer. We both fell into silence for a few minutes as I pondered over this. The lights shone down into the car when we stopped again. I looked up and out of the window at the dark sky above the skyscrapers. I felt his golden eyes focus on me again, but I continued to stare out the window.

"Listen, Amelia." he said with a sigh. "If you won't accept money, then you'll have to take something else. I do own a large home on Long Island if you would like to stay there."

I finally looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you offering me a house instead of an apartment? I don't see how that solves any problems."

"Well, I already own it so there's no problem with money. It's been there since the early thirties. It's quite large so you won't even see the rest of the family unless you just want to."

"The rest of the family?"

"Yes." He paused and cleared his throat. "I live there with my brothers. Keith, Berga, and Claire."

"Oh…" I trailed off and looked away again. "So, basically you're asking me to come live with you."

"No, not like that at all." he quickly corrected. "If you won't let me pay for you to have a separate place, then this is the only option I see."

"But I can't live with my boss. It's unethical. It's not even legal."

His eyes locked with mine when the last word left my lips. "Legal? Who ever said anything about legal?"

I stared back in confusion.

"I suppose no one has actually explained the real business to you then." he mused.

"The real business? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Amelia, you are now in the inner circle of the one of the most powerful Mafia families in New York. The Gandor Family."

I simply stared at him for a second. I had known there were some shady dealings going on in Austin, but I had never asked about them in fear of losing my job. But this? Mafia? As in The Godfather and Michael Corleone? How could that be?

He turned his eyes back to the now moving traffic. I sat back in my seat and took a deep breath. "Mafia!?" I finally asked.

"Yes…" he looked over at me. "I assumed you knew, but that doesn't matter now. I simply need you to act as my new secretary. Can you do that?"

"Which would include doing what?"

"Filing papers, scheduling meetings, keeping track of money… Normal secretarial duties." He shot me a smirk and focused back at the road.

"That's it?" I asked nervously.

"In a nutshell." His faced softened into a smile. "Why do you sound so worried?"

"Well I…" I trailed off not wanting to say what I was thinking, fearing he might just fire me right there. He looked over again, a confused expression present on his young face. I took a deep breath and continued, "I don't want to shoot anybody."

"Oh, I see." He said quietly. "I'd never ask you to do that. I promise."

I sighed in relief and looked out the window again. "So, what were you saying about this house?"

"It's quite large and very well protected." I could almost hear in smirk in his voice. "You'll even be able to do a lot of the work from there, like me. I'll take you pretty much anywhere I go."

As he droned on about what the job entailed, my thoughts blocked him out and drifted back to my family in Texas. I wondered how they were and what they were doing right now. I mused over how my mother was right now.

It seemed like forever before I felt something shaking me. I opened my eyes, realizing I had fallen asleep. I looked up and found Luck staring down at me, his hand rested on my shoulder.

"Amelia, wake up. We're here." he said, shaking me again.

I quickly sat up and looked around. "I'm sorry… I must have fallen asleep."

He smiled. "It's okay. It was a long flight."

He helped me out the car and grabbed my bags out of the trunk. Then he started walking toward the large house. I looked up at the huge residence and gaped openly. It was three stories high and covered several meters of land. It looked like an old thirties style home, then I remembered he'd told me that is was earlier.

He started walking forward and I followed until he was at the door. He put down the suitcases to insert the key in the door. I watched him turn the key and open the door. He picked up the suitcases and shot me a quick smile before walking into the house. With a deep breath I followed him inside.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
